Chapter 73
September 1st: Part 2 (9月1日(2), Kugatsu Tsuitachi (2)) is the 73rd chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis This chapter starts with a view of the Hotel Beitacle where the Nostrade Family is staying and a sleeping Neon Nostrade. We see Dalzollene on the phone with Light Nostrade in a completely wrecked hotel room the handmaidens are cleaning up. He telling Light that Neon is sleeping since she tired herself out from crying and that he doesn't know what will happen if she wakes up and that they will, of course, obtain the items she wants and also that she was looking forward to attending the Underground Auction and buying things herself and that she was disappointed at the fact that she couldn't attend it. Light replies that he will cancel his plans and come over there and that the most important thing to obtain is the Princess Corco's mummy. He then calls Kurapika and Melody asking them how they are. They reply there is nothing wrong and that they will contact them if something happens. We see Melody and Kurapika miles away from the auction site looking at it through binoculars while on the phone with Dalzollene. Melody remarks on the security system and that no other than the community's private guards can come within 300 meters of the Cemetery Building. Kurapika replies that otherwise, the outside would be full of Mafia members and that it would be like saying we are doing something illegal here to which Melody agrees. We then see her listening to Kurapika's heartbeat and asks Kurapika if she can ask him a question. He tells her she may. She asks: "The Scarlet Eyes. What do they mean to you?". He asks her why she asked that. She replies that she is just curious and that his melody was rather violent when he saw the photo of the eyes. She goes on to explain that, that kind of melody reveals deep-lying anger. Kurapika replies that lying to her is useless and he tells her is a part of the Kurta Clan and that their eyes are normally brown and that they changed to red when they get excited/agitated and that he is wearing brown contact lenses to hide it. He goes on to explain that he is looking for the stolen eyes of his comrades and that he will bring them back no matter what it takes. He then asks if she is going to report this to Dalzollene, she replies she won't because she doesn't want to be killed. Impressed Kurapika asks if she can really tell that much from his heartbeat. She goes on to explain that heartbeats never lie and that during his confession his emotion was calm and cold at the same time and that his heartbeat was saying "If I have to kill her, so be it." Kurapika asks her why she chose this job to which she replies: Why do you ask and tells him she might lie. He tells her he can tell by her eyes. She goes on to explain that she is also a pro-Hunter and that she is a Music Hunter looking for a particular score of music. Kurapika deduces that she is not lying but that she is hiding important details. She laughs saying that is right. She tells him she is looking for the Sonata of Darkness and explains it is said to be composed by Satan himself and that there are four solo parts of it for piano, violin, flute, and harp and that when humans listen to it great misfortune will befall upon them. Kurapika then wonders if it isn't just a story and tells her he can't believe such a thing could exist. She then shows him her injuries which surprises Kurapika. She tells him she heard the flute part of it and that she only heard the first verse and that her current appearance is the result of it and if he wants to see a picture of her before she looked like this. She continues saying that her friend who played it died and that his entire body became like her injured arm and that he learned it from a friend who he promised he would never play it and that on the day he did they were drunk and in exchange for hearing it she gained her current ability but that she wants to return to her original body whatever it takes and that she will find the sonata and destroy it and that, that is the reason why she chose this job, it is to obtain information about it which having this job makes easier. She then tells him it is time for the auction to start. The scene changes to a crowded hotel lounge filled with groups of three. We see some high officials and we see Shalnark and Uvogin dressed up as Mafia acting like Mafia personal by opening doors and guiding people in. Ivlenkov remarks to Baise and Shachmono Tocino that all the groups have sent their high officials and that some are bosses themselves, which Baise replies is unexpected, making Tocino ask her "What?". She explains that since this is just a mere auction, couldn't the posses just send some low ranking underlings. Tocino explains that this is also a place to compete with pride and that 5% of the product price gets paid to the community as a service charge, it becomes like an offering, it shows their economic power and sells their name to the Mafia Community around the world and some groups went bankrupt because they went too high. Meanwhile, they have walked to a packed theater room, we see to pair of feet walk to the stage. We see they are Franklin and Feitan, they welcome everyone to the auction and that they will skip the formalities and die at which point Franklin's fingertips come off and he starts shooting Nen bullets into the entire Mafia crowd from his double machine gun hands. The Mafia men mostly drop like flies, the Nostrade group, however, manages to stand their ground in the first few seconds, Tocino summons his black balloon child guard: Eleven Black Children to protect them but they get shot to bit by the Nen bullets and Tocino with them. Tocino realizes before his death he was shot by Nen bullets and that the one who shot him is an Emitter too and that it penetrated through his Nen and inflicted mortal wounds and that there is way too much destructive power in each of them. While Franklin continues to kill the Mafia members, Ivlenkov and Baise try to make a run for it, knowing they need to report the situation. While makes a dash for the exit his skull is crushed by a vacuum cleaner's suction pipe. We see it was wielded by Shizuku, her vacuum cleaner has a toothy mouth and a long tongue while the body of it has a pair of eyes on it. As she looks down on Ivlenkov's corpse Baise tries to get past her, Shizuku, however, notices this and jumps to catch up to her and smashes her skull too. Shizuku heads back to the stage with her vacuum cleaner, Franklin comments it was too easy, while Feitan complains about not being able to do anything. Shizuku then turns on her vacuum cleaner calling it Blinky and telling him to suck up all corpses, blood, body parts and possessions of dead people in this room too, before she begins she quickly adds and chairs too. She then starts sucking up all the aforementioned things with her vacuum cleaner, after she is done the vacuum cleaner burps. However, one person is still alive, which surprises Franklin and makes Feitan comment upon it. He asks them who they are and that it doesn't matter since they all are dead since the community will kill them and their family, torture and cut them to pieces, giving them the suffering of hell. Franklin then shoots him. Feitan sarcastically states: "Family? What's that?" While Shizuku jumps to them with cutesy sound (yiuuu) ending the chapter. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_73 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 8 Category:Yorknew City arc